


Одним дождливым вечером

by Alliar



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одним дождливым серым вечером в особняке случилось несчастье...  Чарльз Ксавье готов разоблачить преступника.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одним дождливым вечером

Для Ызарги ))

***

 

Одним дождливым серым вечером в особняке Чарльза Ксавье случилось несчастье.   
Отгремел гром, разрезала небо ветвистая молния и построенная специально для Хэнка МакКоя лаборатория исчезла в ослепительной вспышке, природу которой никто из свидетелей так и не смог понять. От лаборатории остались лишь дымящийся остов, обломки оборудования и хорошие воспоминания.   
Это несчастье можно было бы с одинаковой легкостью списать на происки врагов, Божий промысел или банальную случайность, но Хэнк по праву пострадавшего преступником назначил Банши.   
Так как МакКой обладал удивительным даром убеждения, на который косвенно влиял тот факт, что в свободное время он баловался созданием ядов, возражать ему не посмел никто. Даже Банши, который всегда был жаден до справедливости, а особенно – в моменты, когда в восстановлении справедливости нуждался он сам.  
На экстренный совет в гостиной собрались все, даже те, кому на несчастье Хэнка было наплевать, то есть Хавок и Эрик. Первый невозмутимо вытирался огромным банным полотенцем – с его одежды капала вода, – а второй столь же невозмутимо подпирал собой дверной косяк.   
– Итак, – сказал с дивана завернутый в теплый халат Ксавье, поджимая под себя босые ноги. – Алекс, будь добр, прекрати капать на диван. Должен тебе сказать, что принимать душ в одежде – это что-то новое. Пересмотри свое поведение. Эрик, сядь в кресло. Я собираюсь провести расследование и нуждаюсь в комфортных условиях.  
Когда его требования были выполнены, Ксавье вздохнул и сцепил пальцы в замок.  
– Сегодня в особняке произошло преступление, – сказал он внушительно.  
Чарльз Ксавье любил громкие слова. И находиться в центре внимания. После слова «преступление» в гостиной стало совсем тихо – только слышно было, как в окна стучатся капли дождя, – а взгляды всех присутствующих сошлись на тоскливо сгорбившемся Шоне, как будто на его веснушчатом лице было крупно написано: «Это был я».   
Насладившись произведенным эффектом, Чарльз удовлетворенно кивнул своим мыслям и продолжил:  
– Кто-то тайно пробрался этим вечером за пределы особняка и разрушил корпус, где находилась лаборатория Хэнка, а также зачем-то частично порушил часть основного здания, ту, где ранее находилась библиотека.  
В тишину добавилась зловещая нотка. Она исходила от молчаливого Эрика – в библиотеке они с Ксавье частенько коротали вечера за шахматами.  
Чарльз похвалил себя за правильно расставленные акценты.   
– Поэтому сейчас я попрошу всех вас помолчать, – строго сказал он, хотя до сих пор никто не произнес ни слова, – и не мешать мне вершить справедливость. Сейчас я прочитаю ваши мысли и скажу, кто на самом деле преступник.  
Тишина стала испуганной – у каждого были свои секреты, которые не должны были становиться достоянием общественности в лицах присутствующих в гостиной людей.   
Рейвен встревоженно заерзала на диване, когда цепкий взгляд названного брата остановился на ней. Сразу вспомнились походы к Хэнку за спиной Чарльза: до этого момента он не знал, что они втайне от него готовили сыворотку, которая могла бы решить их общую проблему.   
Чарльз нахмурился, укоризненно посмотрел на Даркхолм и покачал головой. Рейвен поняла, что разбор полетов отложен на утро.  
Без интереса посмотрев на Алекса, все еще пытающегося высушиться с помощью полотенца, Чарльз сразу же перешел к разглядыванию Хэнка. После непродолжительного путешествия по мыслям ученого, Чарльз пристально посмотрел на Эрика. Тот в ответ нахально выставил вперед небритый подбородок, одним только видом вопрошая: «Ну и что, нашел что-нибудь?».  
– Все ясно, – звенящим голосом протянул Ксавье, расслабленно откидываясь на спинку дивана. – Я все понял. Преступник – это...  
За окнами прогромыхал гром, сверкнула молния, и погас свет. В темноте кто-то тонко взвизгнул.   
– ...Эрик, – невозмутимо закончил Чарльз минуту спустя, зажигая свечу и аккуратно ставя ее на столик у стены.  
– Как? – хором удивились Эрик и Алекс.  
Остальные, в первую очередь Хэнк, поддержали их молчаливым удивлением на лицах.  
– Очень просто, – сообщил Чарльз, становясь в центре гостиной, так, чтобы все взгляды были направлены на него. – Сегодня утром Хэнк и Эрик поругались на кухне. И Эрик затаил злобу.  
– Но Чарльз, – взволнованно сказал Хэнк. – Из-за такого не рушат целые лаборатории. Я всего лишь...  
– Пил кофе из моей чашки, – продолжил за него Леншерр. – Это абсурд. Я не настолько мелочен. Чтобы из-за какой-то чашки...  
– Это вам только кажется, – сурово сказал Ксавье. – Поэтому верьте мне: это был Эрик и точка.   
Эрик в возмущении открыл рот, а Хэнк крепко задумался. На совершенно запутавшегося Хавока никто не обращал внимание.  
– И что будем делать с преступником? – робко спросил обрадованный Банши.   
– Лабораторию отстроим заново, – тут же ответил Чарльз. – А вот книги в библиотеке надо будет разобрать. Уцелевшие необходимо перенести куда-нибудь. Предоставьте это Эрику. Я буду наблюдать, чтобы все... проходило, как надо.   
Подумав, он добавил:  
– Собрание окончено, можете идти спать. Эрик, останься, я хочу обсудить с тобой пару вопросов.  
Когда все ушли, а Эрик остался, Чарльз сел на диван и похлопал ладонью рядом с собой.  
– Присоединяйся, – добродушно позвал он.  
Эрик сел, устало вытянув ноги в мягких тапочках.  
– Что это был за спектакль? – недовольно поинтересовался он. – Дураку же было ясно, что это Саммерс неудачно потренировался.  
Чарльз махнул рукой.  
– Зато я неплохо повеселился, – сообщил он, довольно потягиваясь. – И могу компенсировать твои моральные страдания, хотя ты, конечно, ничуть не пострадал.  
Неверный свет от горящей свечи бросал неровные блики на стены. Жутковатые тени отбрасывал торшер у стены.  
– Например? – весело уточнил Эрик, поглядывая на сощурившегося Ксавье.   
– Хочешь, расскажу, чего тебе хочется прямо сейчас? – тут же предложил тот.   
Эрик посмотрел в потолок и начал усиленно думать о бутерброде с сыром и ветчиной, за которым нужно было еще дойти до кухни, но было лень.   
– Можешь попробовать, – милостиво разрешил он, и Чарльз поскучнел.  
– Бутерброд, мой друг, это уныло, – попенял он Эрику. – И недолговечно. Подумай о чем-нибудь еще.  
Эрик улыбнулся и повернулся к нему, разглядывая веселые морщинки у глаз и улыбающиеся губы.   
Ксавье засмеялся и потянулся к нему, целуя.   
– Но книги все равно надо будет разобрать, – негромко сказал он, поднимаясь и протягивая Эрику ладонь.  
– Обязательно, – согласился Эрик.   
А дальше будет видно.


End file.
